Survival
Survival - What is it? In the indie "Minecraft", it is the default gamemode. This is the way that you'll want to play normally. In this gamemode, you have a health bar, hunger bar, armor bar, xp bar, and a survival inventory. In the inventory, you may craft small things, store up to 36 stacks of items, apply, or remove armor, or observe the character, and his potion effects currently. Survival - How to First, start a new world. You will be given an option for gamemode. click this button, until it displays "Survival". Next, choose world type. For your first time, choose default. Next, you can choose settings like, allowing cheats, starting with a chest full of "goodies", or even to input your own seed. This is what generates the world, and you may find seeds online, where people have been successful, and enter them into the seed bar, and you will have that same world! For the tutorial you should also allow cheats, and toggle the goodie chest to "off". Use this seed, as well: (link will come :o) Now you're done! Just press the create world button to begin! In the world, your going to need to monitor hunger levels, health, and get shelter before dark... You don't want to find out what happens in the dark of the night. Master Survival Guide (This applies to Minecraft 1.6.4) So, now that you have a new world, lets get started! Make sure you're playing in easy, or normal gamemode. Step 1-Getting Familiar Open your inventory with the key (default) "e". You've just gotten the first achievement! Look around, and get to know it. Your hotbar is the inventory section of nine slots at the bottom of the inventory, this is the easy access for in-game play.Access different slots in the hotbar, by pressing according number keys, or use the mouse wheel. See that 2x2 square of slots in the upper-right side of the inventory? Remember that, it's for crafting. Step 2-Getting Wood Now, you've got to get playing! The first part of every world is to get wood. Assuming you used the seed for this tutorial, as you look around, you see a lot of trees, go to a close-by tree, and left click a wood block, and hold it. You'll see an animation of breaking, and then, once it's done, the block disapears, and is replaced with an item. walk to the item, and you will pick it up. Congrats! You just got your second achievement! Now that you know how to break blocks, get at least two more wood. Now, remember that 2x2 square for small crafting I told you about? Go into your inventory, and left-click the wood in your inventory. This should pick it up. Next, left-click any space on the 2x2 crafting grid, and you should place the wood on the grid. To the right of the grid, you'll now, see a new block. This is wood planks. Now, shift-click the wood planks, and all of the wood is converted into wood planks! You now have crafted your first thing in Minecraft! You should now, have 16 wood planks. Step 3-Beginner's Crafting Now, you should still have 16 wood planks. Use your inventory crafting to make a crafting table. To do this, simply left-click the planks, and right-click in the grid, then drag it around, until all of the spaces are filled with one wood plank. This could need some getting used-to. In the output slot, you should now see a wooden-looking block, called, a "crafting table". left click the table to craft it, and then, place it in your hotbar. Now exit the inventory, and swich to the crafting table on the hotbar. It should appear to the right of all of the GUI, and replace the hand. Right-click the ground while holding it to place it. This is how all blocks are placed. Next, right-click the placed crafting table to open the crafting menu. see the big 3x3 grid? You're in the big leagues now! This is the main crafting grid, where more complicated recipes will be exicuted. Take your planks, and place two, on top of each other to make sticks. Craft them. Now, place three wood planks along the very top row, and two sticks along the remaining middle slots to make a wooden pickaxe. With this, you may mine stone, and coal. Step 4-Further Resources See the grass below your feet? Stand clear of that one block, and break it with your hand, not the pickaxe. Next, break a block in front of it, and the, below that, and so on, so forth, until you have a staircase. Keep doing this until you hit stone, the grayish material just below the dirt. Now, use the pickaxe to break this. Break at least 14 stone, and collect the cobbleston that drops from stone. Now, use the crafting table. place three cobblestone in a top corner, and two sticks down the middle to make a stone axe. Craft it, as well as a stone pickaxe (same recipe as wooden pickaxe, just with cobblestone, instead of wood planks.) The axe will chop wood much faster than by hand, and the pickaxe will be faster for stone, and can be used to mine different, more advanced material. Chop more wood (at least 20 more). Also, so to avoid discouragement, press "/" and type this command :gamerule keepInventory true (and then, press enter to apply it.) This will allow you to keep your inventory when you die. Now, you're good on resources! Step 5-In the Night Now, it should be dark soon. My recommendation, is that you start underground. A down side to this, is that you will have to guess when it's day time. Try to figure out a way to see outside, without monsters getting inside. Just dig a little, not going very deep at all, and make a small chamber to begin with. Craft a furnace by placing cobblestone all around the edges of the grid, but not in the center square. Place it in your house. Now, put your wood pick in the bottom slot of the furnace, and one wood in the top. This will cook the wood into charcoal. Now, put the charcoal in the bottom, and 8 wood in the top, and it will cook it perfectly into 8 charcoal with no waisted energy. Now, make some torches for light. this can be done in the 2x2 crafting, or the 3x3 crafting table, either way is fine. Make sticks, and place a charcoal on top of a stick. Tadaa! This should give you 4 torches. Place them inside your house, until it's no longer very dark. Bad things come from darkness. If you wish, pass the time by mining down through the stone. You will easily find iron, and coal. Once you've properly lit your house, make a sword. On a crafting table, ''place two cobblestone on top of a stick for a sword. This will help you to fight monsters greatly. Your stone axe does close, but not equal damage, and for future, you may decide to just use the axe. Outside, if it has been night, and you're not playing peaceful, you should hear sounds: Gurgling, moaning zombies, hissing, crawling spiders, and stumbling, crackling skeletons. You don't want to be outside right now. Once it's daytime, skeletons and zombies burn to death, and spiders become nuetral, but creepers, are still around. These guys are green, with no arms, and make hissing sounds when hit. They also explode. So watch out when you come outside! '''Step 6-The Second Day' You will, if you're close enough to the surface, hear the sound of creatures being hurt rapidly. That's them burning in the sun. When you hear that, it's day. More will come in the near-future. t